Demonio de chocolate
by malicewonka
Summary: Willy wonka trata de rehacer su vida despues de dos acontecimientos que le cambiaorn la vida, un intento de asesinato y un secuestro que lo deja marcado con la imagen de una mujer que nadie intento salvar. a partir de eso parece que lo hace mas dedicado al trabajo y la educacion de Charlie pero una bomba de tiempo se genera en la mente de wonka.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1.

en una habitacion calida por una ventilacion constante que cruzaba por todos los cuartos de la "mansion", mientras que afuera caia nieve y una noche con niebla evitaba ver mas alla de los faros de la calle el joven willy wonka descansaba sobre su cama pero sus piernas estaba tocando el suelo y su cuerpo recostado, con la parte trasera de su mano tocando su frente como si se trata de un ligero descanso para luego volver a las actividades de no ser que ya era las 8:30 de la noche, ya las actividades de la fabrica habia terminado y todos los empleados habian ido a descansar.  
willy hacia lo posible para no quedarse dormido hasta que decidio por levantarse y quedar sentado la borde de su cama, despues con una mano tomo su hombro derecho como si tratara de recordar.  
- qu queria ese sujeto?- penso al recordar como durante una de las pocas veces que salio al exterior para una conferencia de prensa, un desconocido salio del publico le disparo dando en su hombro derecho.  
despues recordo otro acontecimiento, las heridas en su espalda debido a un secuestro express que sufrio pero las cosas habian salido bien, quizas por ser un millonario nada mas por eso la policia logro dar con su paradero y rescatarlo su palida piel que en decadas no vio la luz permitio que las cicatrices quedaran tan marcadas como tatuajes.  
marcas que nadie mas que el sabian de su existencia, ni Charlie ni su familia ni su padre wilbur wonka sabia de las cicatrices que le dejaron al ojivioleta.

y el secuestro y otra persona, alguien mas secuestrado que olvidaron ahi, la unica persona que por esos momentos de terror le ense o a ser fuerte decia ser investigadora de un instituto de ciencias, trabajaba para desarrollar plantas para agricultura, pero al parecer los radicales que la secuestraron la tacharon de monstruo de ir en contra de lo natural, una mujer que parecia enfadada y tranquila a la vez que llevaba mucho mas tiempo privada de su libertad y posiblemente mas torturada que el.

siempre con la frente en alto, todo el tiempo la golpeaban, hasta que uno de esos golpes la dejo casi irreconocible los ojos de willy se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la escena, al ver como veia desvancerse a esa mujer de la cual solo supo su nombre porque aun tenia el gaffete del instituto, ella le decia constantemente que mantuviera la calma que no permitiera que lo viera doblegado, ellos no tenian motivos para secuestar a la gente que tomaban, lo hacian por atraer la atencion de los medios.  
las marcas de la espalda de willy eran por clavos; clavos que estaban en una pared de madera y varias veces lo empujaban contra ella para hacerlo hablar, por cuenta bancarias, contrase as querian todo el dinero del se or wonka para financiar sus armas.

-no podia hacer nada- se dijo asi mismo cuando escucho alguien entrar a su habitacion y era el padre de Charlie, que se habia vuelto casi un psicologo para willy despues de lo acontecido -se or Wonka, me sigo preguntando porque no contrata algo mas que seguridad para la fabrica?-  
-sabe que no me gusta esos tipos grandes como guardaespaldas, terminan golpeando gente que no deben- la voz o mas bien el tono de voz de willy habia cambiado, ya no era el alegre excentrico con una voz un tanto afeminada, al menos eso ultimo habia desaparecido bastante -hay gente que usa dobles-  
-ya hay muchos dobles mios en internet-  
-sigo creyendo que vaya con el psicologo que le asigno la policia-  
willy volteo a verlo incomodo -no confio en la gente desde ni o, y menos en alguien que me va a registrar en archivos facilmente revisables y terminen sabiendo mas de mi-

-eso fue un poco paranoico-  
-no puedes culparme- dijo mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa un tanto tetrica.

-yo nada mas le doy mi opinion, nos preocupa su salud, aunque diga que no esta estresado, dese un ba o y duerma- dijo el padre de Charlie y salio de la habitacion.

con el agua de la tina hasta el limite en un amplio ba o con azulejos blancos muy pulcro y brillante con detalles lujosos, el joven ojivioleta estaba hundido debajo del agua con los ojos cerrados meditando tratando de olvidar cualquier ruido como si dentro del agua ya no fuera el sino otra persona en otro mundo pensando otra cosas cosas, sino fue hasta que ya no pudo aguantar la respiracion y salio a tomar aire.  
-me quiero quedar toda la vida-dijo con los ojos cerrados la mente del joven wonka estaban perturbada el hecho de que todos los espejos de su habitacon habian sido pintados de negro para que el nunca tuviera que lidiar con su reflejo y ver las marcas de su brazo y espalda

muchas de las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar, un cuarto desordenado como el de un adolescente artista y frustrado a parte el suelo alfombrado estaba mojado, willy salio de la tina y se tendio sobre su cama dejandola empapada y el resto de la alfombra casi encharcada no se quedo dormido sino hasta que vio una nota en un calendario peque o sobre una mesita a lado de su cama "audiencia 9:00 am"

iria al juicio de uno de los sujetos que lo secuestraron, y el iria a atestiguar, eso le dio una chispa de vida

aqui fue cuando todo empezo mal...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

la Herida abierta

a las 6 am el señor wonka ya estaba depierto, para trabajar al menos 1 hora en su laboratorio, estaba investigando sobre un mentos que al entrar en contacto con la soda podia cambiarla de color y dar chispa de sabores dependiendo del sabor de la soda

tambien en un pizarron cercano escribia los temas que le ensen°aria ese dia a charlie como su peque o estudiante y heredero de la fabrica.

estaba nervioso pero tambien tranquilo, sabia que solo diria la verdad en el juicio, pero los abogados, sabia que eran de las personas mas enga osas que podia tratar sobre todo en los juicios,  
el hecho de estrucutrar todos los posibles dsenlaces del juicio lo hacian sentirse mas incomodo, hasta que escucho una voz que venia de afuera del laboratorio

-Sr. wonka...  
-si, pasa- un Sr de edad avanzada casi 70 a os o mas quizas muchos mas, vestido con un elegante traje negro y guantes blancos, el abuelo de Charlie se habia vuelto el mayordomo aunque fue por peticion suya que por la de willy wonka

-llego el pedido sobre los trajes de resistencia a calor, tiene que verlos-  
-voy en seguida...

un oompa loompa intentaba ponerse uno de los trajes negros de latex o spandex, pero eran demasiado grandes, otro oompaloompa hacia escaneos sobre la tela para verificar la calidad y otros dentro una campana de vidrio aplicaban rafagas de fuego en un traje puesot a un ma iqui

-porque compro estos traje Sr. wonka?-pregunto el abuelo Jose -desde que uno de los ultimos hornos se descompuso note que la falla es directo de la maquina hay que cambiar los sensores de calor pero esa zona simepre se mantiene caliente, enfirar los hornos seria perdida de combustible y opdria da ar la calidad, asi que pedi estos trajes, para arreglar los hornos

-pero tama o adulto?...que acaso va ser un batman ingles?  
-en efecto Alfred, siempre hay que pensar desde hoy que uno puede hacer le trabajo y no poner el riesgo a los oompa loompas-

willy tomo un traje y comenzo a estirar la tela, parecia fragil pero al ver lo resistente que era al fuego quedo mas que satisfecho, tambien reviso el equipo de seguridad como casco, lentes, guantes, arnes y cinturones

8 am y estaba preparandose para salir y dirigirse a la corte, por peticion suya, pidio nadie mas lo acompa ara con excepcion de su mayordomo, viajo en su limosina la suprema corte, pensando cada segudno todo lo que podia pasar ya era de esperar , lleganod reporteros acechando como buitres haciendo preguntas todos a coros, willy solo se alejo de ellos pero parecia imposible hasta que termino denotr de la sala puedo quitarselos d encima

durante el juicio, hubo evidencias, acusaciones, objecciones, wonka trataba de voltear a ver al acusado pero el miedo se lo impeia hasta que escucho su nombre y subio al estrado, el fiscal hacia su preguntas, con todala verdad conto todo lo que vivio los dias que paso cautivo, lo que lo mantuvo con vida, como habia reconocido a uno de sus captores, algo que lucia de willy wonka era su gran memoria para los detalles, incluso tan finos que podia ser insignificantes su gran inteligencia lo hacia razonar y desglosar todo con tan facilidad pero tenia quelidiar al mismo tiempo con sus emociones, la ira retenida.

despues siguio el abogado defensor, y como siempre haciendo preguntas para buscar cualquier palabra del se or wonka para buscar un hueco con que defender a su cliente y girar el juicio a su favor, quizas no sabia sobre tretas legales ni de burocracia pero tenia el presentimiento de que no iba bien.

pasaron 3 horas, hasta que todo acabo pero la impaciencia se convirtio en frustracion al escuchar -inocente-

por no haber pruebas suficientes de que el acusado era uno de los autores, la defensa, fue obligado a hacerlo wonka apreto sus pu os contra sus rodillas y tronando su blanca dentadura de toda la frustracion con la imagen de la Dr. Rougue agonizando en esa habitacion y el siendo clavado contra la pared.

-Se or wonka, apelare para anular el jucio- dijo el fiscal, pero el se or wonka no lo volteo a ver y se retiro, igual los reporteros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, su mirada se frialdad hacia notar que no diria ni una palabra -sin resentmientos Sr. wonka- escucho la voz del abogado...Lic. Weedler Scott wonka volteo y vio la mano del abogado extendenser hacia el, el hizo un gesto de desgradado ante el contacto humano, levanto su baston de dulce y entro ala limosina ante el flash de las camaras, y el rsotro de su mayordomo con la misma impotencia que el ojivioleta una vez llegando a la Fabrica -Jos ...necesito que me muestres los planos de la zona de bosque de dulces, quizas siempre si abra los paseos guiados para los ni os-dijo el ojivioleta -Sr...dejar entrar a alguien ala fabrica?-  
-hace mucho que deje ser un hermita o, despues de todo la magia no tiene porque guardarse- dijo alegre poniedose sus lentes gigantes negros.

-necesito que se desarrollen posibles lugares y caminos para el paso de turistas, cerca de 2km de trayectos guiados- dijo wonka al aire y vario oompa loompas corrieron a trabajar.  
-Sr. wonka como le fue?- pregunto Charlie justo al verlo -de maravilla Charlie, si no tiene muchos que hacer podemos empezar con la clase de negocios-

-Se or...como termino..el -shu shu shushu toma tus libros enviare al maestro a la sala de conferencias y yo lo alcanzare-dijo willy al ni o

Charlie se fue con su maestro oompa loompa a la sala de confenecias, la clase fue normal como cualquier otro dia, pero nunca vio en ningun moemento quitarse los lentes al se or wonka.  
paso su tiempo en el laboratorio

-mento 1..2...4..y 6 cambiaron de color azul ante la soda de manzana...mentos 3..y 7 no cambiaron de color pero si cambiaron el sabor- decia wonka a un oompa loompa que tomaba notas de todo lo que decia, mientras willy veia los matraces de sus experimentos

-sabes, necesito que me busques el protocolo de dulce de cajeta...tengo una idea de unos chiclosos de cajeta ba ados en crema de avellanas...tambien buscame en las idea rechazadas los arcoiris fugasez creo que ya se como puedo arreglarlos-  
-wow...Sr. wonka -dime willy por favor-interrumpio a Charlie la verlo entrar al laboratorio -esta muy inspirado..-  
-a veces lo mejor es reparar las cosas...y si que tengo muchas ideas rechazadas...-  
-pues si le interesa le puedo ayudar..  
-Si!...excelente..tu me ayudaras a analizar los dulces, hare las modificaciones y los probaras, no seran mutantes, ni cosas que cambien de color...no como la ultima vez..  
-me gusto ser arcoirirs :)  
Charlie volteo a ver el rostro de su mentor y vio una ojos calidos y una sonrisa tranquila pero tambien vio unos ojos vacios como si actuara automaticamente y le verdadero wonka se encontrara perdido en un abismo ..

fin cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 -gato en el tejado-

tantas ideas y cambios de ideas rechazadas, todo el dia se fue en la fabrica, willy estaba cansado mentalmente y solo queria volver a estar en la tina caliente y quearse ahi muchos tiempo pero tenia primero tener todas las dudas aclaradas para empezar lo experimentos a primera hora, Charlie habia queado rendido en una sofa asi que willy llamo a su madre para que lo llevara a su cama mientras el siguio trabajando hasta tarde -que...no...maltosa...250 grados- bostezaba el ojivioleta pero seguia necio con no quedarse dormido, escribiendo y leyendo.  
cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, agotado, sus lente negros estaban sobre unos libros y su cabeza esta recargada en la madera con solo sus manos como una almohada pero para el era mas que suficiente, entonces desperto de golpe, era algo normal de el cuando no dormia en su cama se levanto tambaleando para irse al pasillo tomar al acensor para ir a su habitacion, se habia quitado su saco color ciruela y lo tenia arrastrando con toda la pesadz del mundo cuando vio una sombre corriendo a travez del pasillo, el susto de muerte le quito todo cansancio.

-ladrones...como?...no otra vez- wonka se fue un peque o cubiculo donde habia bvarias camaras, fue revisando una por una hasta que sus temores de ser un fantasma fueron eliminados, vio una figura de negro rondando por los pasillos revisando las puertas podia wonka llamar a la policia pero significaria que tenia que dejarlos entrar y verias cosas de su fabrica y como entrar y salir de ella, ya era bastanto malo con un ladron, lo seria peor con policias que se lo contaran a sus amigos

-que hago? que hago?- penso willy, no tenia ninguna arma, y si el ladron tenia?, y si era un profesional? que tal si no era mas que un asesino la paranoia de wonka no dejaba que pensara con claridad, poco a poco comenzo a tranquilizarse

- no te doblegues- se dijo a si mismo, activo unos botones y bloqueos la mayoria de los accesos , solo dejo una piertas abuertas para obligar al ladorn y ir por ahi para llevarlo a la enfermeria , el unico lugar donde no habia cosas para lastimar, solo camas de reposo, y solo habia una entrada, nada de ventanas era perfecto para encerrar al ladron.

una vez hecho lo de las puertas, salio con mucho cuidado, con la idea de que quizas los llegaran a sorprender

oh sorpresa, sintio una patada en su espalda que lo hzo caer de frente pero uso sus manos para sostener su peso y caer de rodillas

-mmmmhhh asi es como me gustan...-  
se escucho una voz femenina con un tono burlon , unos sonidos de tacones resonaban en el suelo, quizas se veia debil pero willy tenia bastante fuerza, quizas no era un hombre de accion pero tampoco era un enclenque debilucho sin carne en los huesos estiro su brazo para tomar el tobillo de su atacantey jalo con fuerza y este cayo aprovecho el momento para levantarse pero tambien el ladron lo habia hecho, no parecia armado pero no queria arriesgarse, alcanoz a notar que no hombre sino una mujer completamente de negro con una botas militares rodilleras, guantes negros y un pasamonta as con unos lentes oscuros, no se veia nada de su rosotro pero su figura era femenina sin duda

por un micro segundo se imaigno a una dominatriz en traje de cuero pero el traje perfectamente dise ado para trepar escabullirse y huir decian que era profesional, tenia circuitos con linternas, depsues sintio una patada en la cabeza -perdon si no me puedo quedar pero necesito unas cosas- dijo la mujer y tomo cosas que pudieran tener valor como relojes, vasijas, camaras, todo en una bolsa negra incluso algo que parecia una bata fina color roja, tambien habia robado de su habitacion

willy la tomo del brazo pero ella le respondio con una patada reversa para darle en la cara pero el se protegio con su brazo para depsues tirarla al suelo, entre los dos forsejeando era obvio la fuerza de wonka era mayor asi que la mujer saco un spray de pimienta y se lo rocio, no podia soportar al ardor y dolor y sintio de nuevo una patada pero fue en el pecho.  
ya no creia que podia mas ese ultimo golpe si parecia dejarlo fuera de combate asi que opto por presionar un boton oculto un reja salio de la pared dividiendo el espacio entre el y la ladrona ella solo se despidio con una se a con sus dedos en su frente y se fue justo hacia la puerta de la enfermeria, willy solo tenia que accesar ahi por la entrada del elevador de cristal, pero para cuidarse tomo una bandeja de metal del area de limpieza y se la puso debajo de su chaleco y entro al elevador

la ladrona sabia que estaba encerrada, una trampa bien ideada solo tenia que esperar a que el chocolatero entrara por la puerta para emboscarlo pero entonces escucho un engranaje y vio el ascensor de cristal salir de la parte alta de la sala. ella corrio para tirar la puerta de una patada cuando willy presiono el boton de emergencia esto hizo que la puerta d cristal se abriera de golpe arrojando al mujer hacia la pared -podemos olvidar todo esto y que te largues aunque me gustaria borrarte la memoria de todo lo que viste-

- que? acaso tienes transgenicos o mutantes aqui?  
-como si no supiera lo que buscas-  
-yo no soy de las que derrumban corporaciones, sino robo pertenencias de los ricos-

-solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a mi fabrica-

-ha!  
la mujer corrio hacia willy, pero el ya habia memorizado sus ataques, pu o , doble patada, patada reversa, giratoria y pu o al estomago, cada uno lo fue evitando pero no esperaba un cabezazo directo a su estomago.  
ya en el suelo solo sintio un peso sobre su pecho, tenia la mujer sentada sobre su pecho son su piernas a un lado de el

-si pelas "Ginger",lo admito, quizas le diga mi colegas que se cuiden de ti-

en ese momento willy aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y usar toda su fuerza para girar hacia su cabeza y rodarla de forma que ella quedara abajo y el sobre ella -entiende solo quiero que te vayas...y tambien dejes las cosas...yo no llamo a la policia y tu te vas-  
-como si lo cumplieras- dijo la mujer molesta

intento forcejear ero la fuerza de willy la tenia a su merced

-debes estar muy emocionado verdad?, nunca antes te hubiera tocado algo tan excitante- dijo la mujer pero willy no respondio solo se escucho su corazon agitado de tanto esfuerzo como su respiracion trataba de calmarlo

-la verdad que es ese momento de pelear por vencer al otro lo que hace que te sientas vivo, despues sigue hacer cosas que nunca harias en tu vida-

-entonces para eso tengo que usar mascara?- dijo willy con sarcasmo

-proteccion...siempre antes de jugar-

willy ya sabia que esa fase tenia otra connotacion asi que trato de cambiar el tema -solo vete...yo nunca opto por la violencia pero tu me estas obligando-

-ahora ya no...-  
-ahh...  
-que pasa? son tan sensual que te deje sin palabras?-

-creo que la mascara ahi si no te ayuda-

la mujer hizo una risa mofa y tiro una ultima patada pero fue justo en la entrepierna, wonka se tiro al suelo con el dolor y la mujer tomo su bolsa para sacar un gancho de ella hacia el agujero del ascensor para tratar de salir de ahi.

-es curioso, como sin una mascara hiciste cosas que nunca harias Sr. wonka,... llamame-dijo la mujer y desparecio

-mmmhhh...de nada sirvio la bandeja...-dijo wonka mientras se quita la bandeja de metal del chaleco...

lentamente se levanto y se fue el elevador para ir a su habitacion, ella ya no volveria, era muy lista, y el necesitaba dormir, su cuerpo queod el doble de cansado despues de pasado le efecto de la adrenalina de pelear con ella pero tenia raozn sus musculos estaban relajdas, muchas tension desparecio, nunca habia peleado en su vida y recordarlo como una peliculas de accion lo emocinaba pero tenia ya bastante sue o como para seguirlo pensando.

tirando en su cama noto el reloj 2:15 am y a traves de su ventana a esa mujer gato corriendo por el techo para usar su gancho y cuerda para bajar y correr hacia la reja.

-je...batman...y gatubela...- dijo wonka antes de quedarse dormido

fin del capitulo 


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 "juegos mininos"

al siguiente dia willy desperto y noto que ya no tenia su chaqueta, posiblemente la habia dejado en uno de los pasillos durante la pelea con la ladrona, se levanto a buscarla pero entonces recordo, sus movimientos la tecnologia puesta, era obvio que era profesional asi que se fue a una rea donde tenia muchas gabetas y alacenas, cajas con documentos, un estudio informatico donde tenia su computadora personal y busco noticias de robos recientes en los alrededores, buscando patrones de lugares, cosas robadas y modo de entrada a los edificios.

encontro varias noticias sobre un asaltante que robadas en casas y fabricas de gente muy adinerada, empresarios e inversionistas, robos que parecia menores como joyas, articulos electronicos, camaras, computadoras, relojes, cosas caras pero no esenciales facilmente sustituibles;  
"robo minimo" "robo mas torpe" algunos encabezados indicaban que lo que robaba era inutil, quizas para ellos, pero sabia que una Mac o una camara profesional podia obtener buen dinero para alguien que realmente lo necesite, la mayoria no puso cargos otros si, y algunos pocos la querian ya capturada, algunas personas o testigos le decia "la gata mecanica"  
debido a que tenia visores especiales, arneses, ganchos, cortavidrios, muchos dispositivos para escabullirse, y gato por lo casi indetectable por las camaras y solia dejar una huella de gato en la escena del crimen

entonces a un lado de su computadora sono una especie de celular de frecuencia corta, unicamente otro igual podia mandar y recibir llamadas, comenzo a sonar y wonka lo tomo -Sr. wonka un horno sigue sin funcionar bien, ya van varias veces que lo prueban y parece que se boto un tubo de gas- dijo Charlie al leer las observaciones de uno de los tecnicos.

-no dejes que nadie se acerque ire yo a ver-  
willy tomo los planos de ingenieria de los hornos, para arreglarlo el mismo, bajo hasta el area de hornos donde cosian las mega barras de chocolates para pasteleria y cafeterias, varios oompa loompas estabilizaban el horno y bajaorn la temperatura a 80 grados, willy tomo uno de los trajes especiales una vez puesto tomo una mascara especial que regulaba la temperatura del aire.  
una vez dentro del horno, parecia sentir 40 grados cuando afuera en realidad estaba en 80, eran un exito los trajes, y la mascara, willy pidio cerrar el paso de gas para susitituir los tubos rotos por nuevos, tambien tenia habilidad tecnica e ingenieria, le tomo cerca de horas arreglar le problema el indicador era una valvula interna que le decia como iba aumentando la temperatura, sabia que tenia que salir de ahi una vez afuera un oompa loompa tomo una escalera y subio a ella intentando quitarle la mascara y la caretas a willy pero el se nego, tenia que primero aclimatarse para evitar da ar sus pulmones por un choque termico asi que entro a una camara "fria" de uno 30 grados y estuvo esperando casi 1 hora. Charlie le entrego su ropa y se vistio dentro de la camara pero no se quito el traje de proteccion.

-alguien quiere hablar con usted por telefono-dijo -charlie la otro lado del vidrio -Si es mi abogado, dile que lo vere ma ana , si es el otro abogado dile que se meta un chuparrico por el...  
-es la detective Benson- lo interrumpio charlie de inmediato

-...(suspiro)...esta bien..ya salgo...-

la detective Benson tenia pistas para apelar el caso , pero willy parecia indiferente a sus palabras, pero ya no tenia que ir a atestiguar pero que habian encontrado algo sobre le paradero del a Dr. Rougue.  
los ojso de willy brillaron al escuchar su nombre, la mujer que le habia salvado la vida, habia pistas de su paradero, estaba viva, era lo que se decia a si mismo.

una vez terminada la llamada, willy wonka pidio un auto a su mayordomo para ir el mismo al instituto de ciencias universitaria, para buscar el laboratorio donde trabajaba la dr. Rougue, una vez que llego reconocio un aroma bastante familiar se fijo por un vidrio y vio un invenadero con plantas de gran tama o y una de ellas estaba en una de las mesas donde veia que un joven cortaban muestras de las hojas.  
-mmmhh...trabajan con plantas de cacao- dijo el ojivioleta -wow que buen ojo Sr. wonka- dijo un joven que trabajaba que lo reconocio de inmediato -vine... con curiosidad al trabajo de la Dr. Rogue..-

uno de los encargados le pidio al Sr. wonka que hablaran en una oficina -la Dr. Rogue trabajaba con virus de importancia en la planta de cacao debido a las perdidas economicas.-  
-si de eso estoy bien enterado...-  
-pero, la desaparicion de la Doctora ocasiono que el proyecto se quedara atorado, tuvimos problemas pero no sabemos como resolverlos...ella tenia su estilo de trabajar...  
-tal vez pueda ayudar...si algo de dinero..  
-es habilidad, ella hizo grande trabajos con plantas que involucran ingeniera y estaba trabajando con el cacao y aunque tenga sus anteproyecto no puedo llegar alos resultados...no tengo tanta habilidad...todos queremos que regrese sana y salva..

willy suspiro y vio al rededor de la oficina -esto parece reparado...-dijo willy al ver las paredes -hemos tenido..problemas con la infraestructura...  
-si asi son los "radicales" que me parecen ridiculos...lo entiendo..no estoy en contra de la ingenieria genetica al contrario estoy bastante interesado...si pudiera apoyarlos de alguna forma lo haria...-.

-la universidad nos da los fondos Sr. wonka muchas gracias.- dijo el encargado sacando varias hojas.  
despues de unos minutos de charla, wonka salio dle instituto , con muy poca informacion personal de la Doctora, al parece nunca se caso, tampoco tenia hijos, ni familia cerca, solia estar todo el tiempo ene l trabajo asi que no era muy dada a socializar.

un vida de trabajo devoto ala ciencia, jamas armo una familia y todo habia terminado tan cruel.  
-no no..no pienses eso willy.- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza dnotr del auto y con las manos al volante, su vida era en parte era como la de el, devotos a sus sue os, familia lejana, aislados de amistades, pero wonka por un berrinche de vejez consiguio una familia y otro motivo en confiar en las personas, la Doctora sufrio abuso y esta desaparecida.  
conduo hasta la fabrica donde enfrente de la gran reja estaba un se or trajeado afuera de su auto.  
era ese odioso abogado Weddler

-no hablare con usted sin un abogado, sin mi abogado- dijo wonka al bajar la ventana del auto -su abogado vendra, quiero hablar de un trato-dijo weddler -no...-.  
-Sr. wonka todo esto puede arreglarse con un trato, evitamos juicios y usted evita salir al exterior -ggghhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrss sss- wonka gru o con un gato furioso amenzante y presiono un boton para abrir la reja y entrar dejando al abogado weddler afuera;

el telefono de radio corta sono del pantalon de willy y era charlie -su abogado ya viene, dice que esta esperando en el reja-  
-no quiero ver a nadie charlie, no abogados...no policias...-.  
-entonces que le digo?-

-que se puede retirar, hablare con mi abogado cuando sea por una justicia.- despues colgo el telefono.

llegando ala fabrica vio algunos oompaloompas en su hora de descanso viendo por una television en una sala de descanso

" el acusado del secuestro del empresario willy wonka, Rafael Gull fue puesto en libertad bajo vigilancia de la policia, al parecer no habia pruebas suficiente que lo vinculan como autor material del secuestro de 7 personas incluyendo al empresario william wonka, el abogado james Weddler Scott agradece a la suprema corte por el fallo del juicio"

los diente de willy crujieron y con una fuerza sus guantes chirriaron, entonces siguio sonando su telefono pero lo ignoro, en la computadora de su secretaria tenia un aviso y la secretaria Doris entrego un fax al Sr. wonka, el no lo leyo solo lo desecho, despues reviso su correo y siguio tiranod cosas, citatorios de la corte, avisos del abogado Weddler, llamadas de la policia

siguio sonando el telefono y el lo arrojo al suelo con tla fuerza que quedo en muchos pedazos , irreparable; por primera vez willy comenzo a maldecir y azotar puertas, se dejo encerrado en su habitacion se sento en su habitacion y escucho un comunicador cerca de su reloj

-Sr. wonka no dejan de hablar, pero les pedi dejar el mensaje, Weddler desea dar un compensacion a nombre de Rafael gull, por cualquier mal entendido- dijo la voz del abuelo de Charlie, la respiracion de ownka se agito y su pu o destruyo el comunicador ya estaba harto, no habia justicia para el, ni menos para Rougue, entoncesel voltear vio una silla, que nucna antes habia estado ahi, tenia algo nombre recargado, cuando lo tomo y lo elevo un poco de inmediato lo solto un poco asustado mas soprendido que asustado era algo que nunca habia visto, entonces volteo y vio el periodico ene l suelo de su habitacion, entro tan enfadado que no lo habia visto, entre las hojas vio un obituario, entonces siguio buscando y encontro una nota tan peque a cais invisible sobre los pocos avances en la busqueda de la Dr. rougue, y en primera plana, la nueva boda de los artistas del momentos.  
harto de todo rompio el periodico y comenzo a golpear la pared, que jurado tan maleable, un fiscal inutil, y un abogado...falso...el los convencio...vendio una hisotira de victima para ocultar un mosntruo homicida...por fama...ahora el demente era wonka...alguien asustaod por un secuestro..y el probre hombre acusado...seria otra victima y james weddler el gran justitciero.

lo queria arruinado, lo queria yacer entre sus manos y entonces cayo la noche...

dentro del ba o wonka acomodaba su cabello con laca, cera para que ningun cabello se moviera de su lugar, se observaba en el espejo mientras cubria sus ojos de una sombra negra, apretaba una botas para escalar negro y veia ante el espejo como brillaba un traje negro de latex, el mismo que le ayudaba a soportar altas temperaturas, al salir a su habitacion dio un ultimo vistazo a la prenda colgada en la silla y se puso una mascara negra un pasamontannas que cubria toda su cabeza sin dejar ver nada de piel ni cabello y para cubirr mas sus ojos una gafas de vision nocturna,  
unas antiguas que el usaba cuando tenia que trabajar en su laboratorio, abrio la ventana y salio al techo, el frio no parecia hacerle da o, no sentia nada en su piel y en su mente.  
uso un gancho y cuerdas para bajar al suelo y despues brinco la barda para llegar laa calle y volver a trepar por los techos.  
en ese momento reconocio una sombra, la mujer gato, la gata mecanica saltaba por los techos y reconocio al joven wonka cuando se detuvo, hizo una se a con su cabeza para que la siguiera, mientras saltaba por los techos willy nunca se habia sentido tan vivo, las veces en las que resbalo y sentia que caeria lo hicieron sentir la adrenalina, algo que nunca lo habia hecho.  
entonces terminaron cerca de una casa un tanto lujosa ya lejos de los edificios de la ciudad para ir a unas casas caras rodeadas de arboles cubiertos de nieve.

gata fue a un panel para insertar unos cables para obtener la consetrae a y desactivar las camaras de seguridad, pero la tardanza hizo que willy la hiciera a un lado y presiono botones casi al azar hasta obtner la clave, pronto Gata pudo desactivar las camaras muy sorprendida,  
-como hiciste eso?-  
-adivinas ala gente, aprendes lo que piensan en numeros-  
-sigo sin explicarme...-

ambos entraron por la cocina, la puerta trasera fue facilmente abierta por gata mecanica y ambos entraron willy disimuladamente tomo un cuchillo y lo escondio en su pantalon.  
-habra otra forma de llamarte?-  
-gata ...me parece bien..-  
-si entramos juntos seria mejor conocernos mas..-  
-no quiero tomar riesgos...mi nombre puede darte una gran pista y mas con ese cerebro tuyo..-

mientra gata tomaba cosas valiosas como figuras, relojes, dinero, encontro un collar con un hermoso zafiro posiblemente de la mujer que este en esa casa, pero sabia que ese robo si le traeria una denuncia en su contra, pero no podia dejar de ver ese collar, despues un anillo, parecia diamante tan radiante que atraeria cualquier minino, pero sus fantasia se interrumpieron cuando wonka abrio una puerta que era la oficina ahi robo varios papeles, y cosas de la computadora, algunas fotografias y documentos sobre el caso con Rafael gull y una grabacion, pero queria otra cosa.

-documentos?...pense que ya eras uno de los mios...-dijo Gata con voz baja -tengo demasiado dinero como para robar cosas..-  
-si quieres vengarte te esperare en el techo..-dijo y entonces salio de la casa, wonka saco el cuchillo y abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitacion de Weddler, ahi lo vio dormido con una mujer, no podia caminar bien habian tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo, cuando la mujer se levanto por el nervio y grito al ver a wonka weddler despeto y willy salio de la habitacion, tomo un trapo y lo mojo de alcohol para encerderlo y tirarlo al sofa y este comenzo a incendiarse como una distraccion, trepo al techo y vio a gata lista para irse asi que lo hicieron solo con ver como algunas llamas se asomaban de la ventanas y la alarma del incendios de la casa sonaba.

depsues de correr y dirigirse a un pasillo oscuro detras un bar a 10 cuadras dela fabrica, se detuvieron a descansar,  
Gata recobraba el aliento cuando sintio unas manos alrededor de su cuello que le acomodaba un collar plateado con un hermoso ZAfiro brillante -vi como lo deseabas...porque no?-  
dij wonka y tambien le entrego el anillo de diamante, gata estaba mas que impresionada por la habilidad ganada de wonka que no tuvo alabras para agradecerle pero no era su estilo y mantuvo un actitud ruda pero no hipocrita -nada mal para el primer dia o no?-

-no lo se...espera algo mas..-dijo wonka caminando hacia la pared del callejon -incendiar una casa es poca cosas?...vayas que eres malo..- gata se acerco ala espalda de wonka y le dio palmada en sus gluteos que hizo el ojivioleta estremecerse.

-que tiernito estas...-dijo gata con un tono seductor y comenzo a trepar por la pared para llegar al techo, wonka la siguio aunque con dificultad, al llegar arriba vio a gata disfrutando de la vista con tanto orgullo femenino.

-dices que no das pistas...pero al verte podia decirte 1.76 cm, talvez 96, 73 , y 1 mt.- dijo willy con curiosidad y gata dio un respiro retenido indicando que el ojivioleta tenia razon -mmmmm con esas medidas diria yo que eres latina...ya sabes..son un poco con mas carne...-dijo wonka entonces sintio una patada en el pecho propinada por Gata -no me faltes al respeto de esa manera-

entonces willy detuvo su pierna y la empujo ligeramente para no tirarla, sabia que su comentario la habia hecho enfadar, asi que se disculpo y despues se despidio, entonces gata se acerco a su oido tomandolo de la cabeza y ronroneo cerca de su cuello para luego dejarlo ir.

jamas habia sentido esa sensacion, era ruda pero los mensajes que daba eran obvios, no dejaria que nadie hiciera nada sino es que ella diera primero el paso, sin mas que verla irse se fue ala fabrica y trepo la reja y subio hasta la ventana de su habitacion, con una mirada pasmada, casi en blanco entonces vio la silla y levanto la prenda era una bata negra de encaje femenino corta y traslucida y sabia muy bien quien lo habia dejado.

escucho un ruido del exterior y se asomo por la ventana abierta y saco un poco la cabeza para ver bien pero no encontro nada, cuando volteo encontro a Gata recostada en su cama.

-Ah! como entraste?

-una gata jamas obedecera ni respondera-

-no se que quieres pero mejor vete- dijo wonka fingiendo demencia, pero una parte de el queria saber que mas pasaba. entonces vio a Gata sentarse en sus rodilla y levantando sus brazos estirandose y recosto su pecho contra el colchon de la cama estirando su espalda como un gato, para concluir con un Miau.

la observo estirarse sobre su cama, sus musculos estaban congelados al verla su mente en blanco que hacer ante esa situacion, no tenia ni idea de quien era la mujer bajo la mascara y ya le estaba haciendo insinuaciones, quizas era una trampa, era profesional, toda mujer en algun momento aprovecharia de su femineidad;  
Gata se dio la vuelta para mostrar su espalda y dejar notar un contorneado cuerpo con una prominentes caderas y gluteos. willy dio un paso adelante y sintio la bota de Gata en su pecho impidiendo dar otro paso.  
-no tan rapido vaquero...-  
ella se levanto y se acerco a willy, el noto su pecho mediano, lo que un busto grande daria un tentador cuerpo, ella lo compensara con su gran trasero y unas amplias caderas que hacian lucir sus piernas fuertes.  
era se acerco hasta quedar justo a sus labios, donde ella levanto su mascara hasta la nariz y lo beso.  
wonka esta frio con el unico calor de los labios de Gata, no tenia idea d como era ni quien era pero besarla como una descnocida le excitaba la idea, sintio las manos de Gata tocando su pecho y su traje de latex negro, cuando se dio cuenta sintio un empujon y cayo el sobre la cama, no tenia idea de en que momento habia dado la vuelta y el tirado era el.  
sintio el peso de la enmascara sentada sobre ely lo siguio besando, mientras meneaba su cuerpo cual felino contoneo, pronto quedar recargada completamente sobre el willy no podia controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y comenzo a excitarse. 


End file.
